zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey 101 Wiki talk:Administrator's Noticeboard
If you have any problems to report, leave them here, and an administrator will speak to you. Design a background contest Victorious wiki had a contest for adding categories a few months ago, and the winners got admin status. I was thinking...should we have a contest to design a wiki background, with a user getting admin status? Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 00:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Here is Wiiboy4ever's statement: I dunno, sounds kinda hasty to me. Aren't admins normally rewarded if they contribute a lot on the wikia. I mean, couldn't (hear me out here) a total stranger just, like make a wiki background per say win the contest, and then win administration, and then abuse it or never contribute again? But hey, don't get me wrong, the whole thing sounds really fun and we do need some more attention on this site, but just saying. Would there be a less sophisticated that would suffice such as a wiki moderator or something, admins are more "important"? Anyway, who knows. I'm probably the most inexperience admin on a wiki you will run into. :p , and this could change this wiki for the better. So you're the beaurecrat (can't spell that for my life) here, and whatever you decide is just fine with me. Wiiboy4ever 23:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Here is SunriseDaisy's statement: I think the contests would be a great idea! But, like Wiiboy said, the admin may abuse their power and not contribute. So I say, if we're going to do this, we should pick out the best one then look around at the users' other active wikias to see if they're good for the role. If not, we could pick the second best and do the same. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 00:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) @Admins consider these ideas. --Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 00:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Considering the fact that the current background is becoming drab, I'm resurrecting this idea. We can design seasonal backgrounds, and designer gets rollback status. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 01:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea, considering the background now is plain and a little boring. The rollback idea is good, too, since there isn't need for another admin and they deserve some kind of reward. Let's just make sure to see if the user is worthy of that position if they do win. PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 22:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) This sounds cool, I must admit. The background is a little dull and low-res, so it could use some polishing. Like SunriseDaisy said, whoever wins or designs the background should be rewarded, if they're legit - we don't want some spammer or fool gaining special access to the wikia for designing a background, yes? Wiiboy4ever 02:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Guess that settles it. Now we need to figure out how to organize this. Regarding the whole contest aspect, when should we hold it? Should we hold it every season, or for a year, starting a new contest every season? --The Dime (talk to the coin!) 02:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think we should make a blog stating this and make a new one, hmph, maybe every other season? We don't want too many people on rollback, and it gives some time to make a good background and for more users to join. SunnyD (talk to meh) 14:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) A blog should probably be made when this is all sorted out, so we know what's happening exactly beforehand. I personally think it should be an annual thing because the wikia can be subject to frequent changes if it's seasonally. Wiiboy4ever 19:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Having an annual thing seems good. The thing is, if someone already won a contest and we have another one, and by some chance they win again, do we grant them something higher than rollback? Or do we hold the contest for this year and then start using the backgrounds in 2012? --The Dime (talk to the coin!) 20:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I guess if a user wins again, they may be able to become admin, depending on the edits, of course. SunnyD (talk to meh) 01:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) When should we hold the contest? --The Dime (talk to the coin!) 23:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) asap Wiiboy4ever 00:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll make a blog regarding this in the next few days. --The Dime (talk to the coin!) 13:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Before I go ahead with the blog, when should this contest end? And should we ask the users to submit several holiday backgrounds, or just a generic background we can use? --The Dime (talk to the coin!) 21:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC)